muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet bloopers
Bloopers are outtakes from a production when a mistake is made or the actors go off script. * Sesame Street :*the 2018 HBO documentary Robin Williams: Come Inside My Mind includes a short reel of outtakes from a sketch with Robin Williams. :*outtakes from the "Numerosity" films were released (as an easter egg) in the 2019 DVD 50 Years and Counting. * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas — reel released on 2005 and 2008 DVD releases. * The Muppet Show — a special on ATV included a few short bloopers from filming. Another special on ITV, It'll Be Alright on the Night featured a very brief outtake. * Down at Fraggle Rock — a two minute blooper reel of Jim Henson is included on the ''Fraggle Rock'' Blu-ray. * The Jim Henson Hour — a gag blooper was made in which the lion "attacks" Jim Henson. * The Muppets at Walt Disney World — a blooper reel was prepared, most likely for a production party. * The Muppet Christmas Carol — Gonzo and Rizzo introduce a two and a half minute video of bloopers on the 2002 Disney DVD, 2005 Kermit's 50th Anniversary DVD, and 25th anniversary Blu-ray. * Muppets Tonight — most episodes included bloopers in the end credits. Some of these were available on Henson.com for a time. * Muppets from Space — the DVD release includes bloopers as a special feature. * Plaza Sésamo — blooper reel shown on the Televisia series Furcio. * Long John Silver's — Pepe's Lounge on the company's official site, at one time housed two 1-minute clips of bloopers from the filming of the commercials. * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie — a blooper reel is present on the DVD release. Additional clips not on the DVD were also broadcast on NBC's Funniest Outtakes 2. * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz — a blooper reel is present on the DVD release. * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa — a blooper reel is included after the credits on the extended-edition DVD. * Kermit's Swamp Years — the end credits feature bloopers, and an additional blooper reel is present on the DVD. * The Muppets — ABC Family previewed a blooper reel for the movie prior to release. "The Longest Blooper Reel Ever Made (In Muppet History*) *We Think" was included on DVD, Blu-ray and digital releases. Another montage, featuring bloopers from the film and character interviews, was released online as a promo for the film. * Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular — the end credits of the premiere broadcast include some bloopers. * Subway commercial — a behind-the-scenes video included some bloopers. * Toyota — blooper reels, including original content with Sweetums, were posted to YouTube. * Muppets Most Wanted — a featurette titled The Longer, Longest Blooper Reel Ever Made In Muppet History is featured on Blu-ray and digital releases. * Audi — a short series of bloopers are included at the end of the 2015 commercial. * The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance — Netflix released a 4 minute and 52 second blooper reel via Facebook on September 24, 2019. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Goofs